eVe (Episode 001 "Truth")
by Davin Nation
Summary: Eve finds herself in the year 2001 with a new mission! *Spin-Off*


centereVe  
"Truth"  
Episode 1 Season 1  
  
CAST  
Eve: Adrienne Wilkinson  
Burnadette: Amy Jo Johnson  
Joey: Marc Blucas  
  
GUEST CAST  
Kell:   
Mike:  
  
CREW  
Written by: Davin Nation  
  
~Prologue~  
  
INT. WAREHOUSE. NIGHT  
  
The place is empty, or at least it seems that way. We pan over to see 3 guys standing. One of them gives another one money, and he gives them some crack. They are about to leave when the door is kicked in. A stunning young woman dressed in black walks up to them.  
  
EVE  
What have we here?  
  
DEALER  
Nothing. You a cop?  
  
EVE  
Maybe. Here's the deal...you leave now, and I won't hurt you. I ever catch you dealing drugs in my neighborhood again, you'll be sorry.  
  
DEALER  
You ain't got no control over us.  
  
EVE  
Fasinating. Your vocabulary is just wonderful.  
  
DEALER  
I'm smarter than you think.  
  
EVE  
I don't think so. If you were smart you would've left when I told you to. But, hell I've got some time to kill.  
  
She kicks him where it hurts. He bends over and she knees him in the head, knocking him down. Eve gives the others a cold stare and they run away. She looks back at the guy. He's trying to crawl away.  
  
EVE  
Where do you think you're going?  
  
DEALER  
Who are you?  
  
EVE  
Wish I knew.  
  
She kicks him in the head knocking him out before walking away. A woman comes out and watches Eve as she makes her way out of the warehouse.  
  
(Opening Credits)  
  
~PART ONE~  
  
INT. CLUB. NIGHT  
  
The club is hopping with loud music and a bunch of people on the dance floor. Eve makes her way in, and turns a few heads as she reaches the bar. She sits at the bar.  
  
BARTENDER  
What'll it be?  
  
EVE  
Coke.  
  
BARTENDER(Amused)  
Coke?!  
  
EVE  
Is that going to be a problem?  
  
BARTENDER  
No, no problem at all.  
  
He turns to get her a coke.   
  
Burnadette, the woman who was watching Eve earlier comes and sits next to her.  
  
BURNADETTE  
Hello.  
  
The bartender gives Eve her drink.  
  
EVE  
Hi.  
  
BURNADETTE  
You here alone?  
  
EVE  
You know the answer to that, you saw me come in. And you were watching me back at the warehouse too.  
  
BURNADETTE  
How did you know?  
  
EVE  
I don't know.   
  
BURNADETTE  
You fight well.  
  
EVE  
Whatever. I took out one loser with 3 kicks, no big deal.  
  
BURNADETTE  
Still, nice moves.  
  
Eve turns around and sees a man break a beer bottle over another man's head.  
  
EVE  
You're about to see more.  
  
The two start to fight. Eve turns around. She leaps up and backflips in between the two "gentlemen" and puts both her hands in their faces.  
  
EVE  
Can't you read? The sign outside says "No Fighting!"  
  
MAN 1  
Get out of my way, woman!  
  
She pushes man 1 down.  
  
EVE  
You should have more respect.  
  
She goes over to the man who had a beer bottle broken over his head.  
  
EVE  
Are you okay?  
  
MAN 2  
Yes, thank you.   
  
Man 1 gets up and charges at Eve. She back-kicks him in the jewels. She obviously knows her opponents' weaknesses. The man falls down in pain.  
  
MAN 2  
That was amazing, who are you?  
  
EVE  
Good Question.  
  
She walks to the door and exits. Back at the bar, Burnadette turns to the Bartender.  
  
BURNADETTE  
Who is that woman?  
  
BARTENDER  
I don't know. She moved into an apartment across the street about a week ago. I don't know her name.  
  
JOEY  
Her name is Eve.  
  
Burnadette turns to Joey.  
  
BURNADETTE  
How do you know that?  
  
JOEY  
Because, I'm the one who called for her.  
  
BURNADETTE  
What do you mean?  
  
JOEY  
She's not from..here.  
  
BURNADETTE  
Where is she from?  
  
JOEY  
Ancient Times.  
  
BURNADETTE  
Ancient Times? Are you..feeling okay?  
  
JOEY  
I'm fine. I called for her from the past.  
  
BURNADETTE  
Okay, I'm going to humor you, why did you call for her?  
  
JOEY  
Because, her destiny was almost fulfilled in the wrong time.   
  
BURNADETTE  
Huh?  
  
JOEY  
She was chosen as God's messenger, but the problem was, she was born at the wrong time. She was born of a woman named Xena, when she was actually supposed to have been born of a woman named Jan Pappas.   
  
BURNADETTE  
Okay, let me get this straight. You called this ancient chick into our time because she was born of the wrong woman?  
  
JOEY  
Yes.  
  
BURNADETTE  
What did you call her here to do?  
  
JOEY  
To send out God's message.  
  
BURNADETTE  
Are you one of those "church-people"?  
  
JOEY  
No, but I am someone who has to make sure that her destiny is fulfilled in the right time.  
  
BURNADETTE  
Why?  
  
JOEY  
Because, one of my ancestors died to ensure that she lived.  
  
BURNADETTE  
How do you know it was the wrong time?  
  
JOEY  
I have a sense about these things.  
  
BURNADETTE  
Yeah, right, whatever.  
  
JOEY  
Okay, I was reading this book that I got from...look the point is, I know it's true, and that's why I called her.  
  
BURNADETTE  
O....k. Anyway, I'm Burnadette, it's nice to meet you.  
  
They shake hands.  
  
JOEY  
Joey.  
  
BURNADETTE  
I'm going to catch up to her.  
  
JOEY  
Why?  
  
BURNADETTE  
I need to talk to her.  
  
CUT TO: EXT. ALLEY. NIGHT  
  
Eve is walking. Burnadette catches up to her.  
  
BURNADETTE  
Eve!  
  
Eve turns around.  
  
EVE  
How do you know my name?  
  
BURNADETTE  
This guy told me.  
  
EVE  
Who?  
  
BURNADETTE  
He said his name was Joey.  
  
EVE  
I don't know anyone named Joey.  
  
BURNADETTE  
Well, he knows you.  
  
EVE  
Look, I don't know what you want from me, but if it's what I think, I don't swing that way.  
  
Eve walks on, but Burnadette stops.  
  
CUT TO: INT. APARTMENT. NIGHT  
  
Eve enters. She puts her keys on a small dish that rests on the table by her front door.  
  
She walks past the small hallway to the living room.   
  
CUT TO: INT. LIVING ROOM. NIGHT  
  
Eve enters the dark living room. When she turns on the light, we see that a man is behind her. She kicks him back into the wall. Now Eve has him pinned to the wall with her leg.  
  
EVE  
Who are you?  
  
JOEY  
My name is Joey.  
  
EVE  
How did you get in here?  
  
JOEY  
I have my ways.  
  
EVE  
Yes, and I have my ways of taking care of people who don't talk.  
  
JOEY  
Okay, you want the whole story I'll give it to you.  
  
Eve puts her leg down.  
  
EVE  
You're the one who told that woman about me.  
  
JOEY  
Burnadette?  
  
EVE  
Yeah.  
  
JOEY  
Well, this is going to take awhile, perhaps we should sit.  
  
Eve sits in a chair. Joey is about the when Eve stops him.  
  
EVE  
Talk.  
  
JOEY  
Can I sit?  
  
EVE  
No...talk.  
  
JOEY  
Okay. I sent for you. I used a spell that I found in this book that my Great, Great Grandmother wrote. She was a Witch. Anyway, I used the spell and searched for you.  
  
EVE  
Why did you send for me?  
  
JOEY  
Because I was reading my Great, Great Grandma's book and it said that a destiny was being fulfilled in the wrong time, so I pulled you from your own time and into this one.  
  
EVE  
Look...I don't know if what you're saying is true...  
  
JOEY  
It's because you lost your memory, right?  
  
Eve looks at him.  
  
EVE  
I didn't lose my memory.  
  
JOEY  
Right...you just don't know who you are.  
  
EVE  
I remember my childhood. My mother used to bake me cookies.  
  
JOEY  
That's another part of the spell. I gave you false memories.  
  
EVE  
Are you telling me my life never happend?  
  
JOEY  
No. I'm telling you that the life you think you had isn't the one you really had.  
  
He sits down.  
  
EVE  
Explain it to me, then. What really happend?  
  
JOEY  
You were born in ancient times. Back with the Olympian Gods.  
  
EVE  
Yeah right.  
  
JOEY  
It's true. Your birth was a special one. You were born of two women. One and Angel, and the other a Warrior Princess. You were the bringer of Twilight.  
  
Flash some clips from Xena Warrior Princess as Joey tells the story of Eve's real life.  
  
JOEY(Cont'd)  
Your birth would mean the death of the Greek Gods. The suffering of mankind at the hands of the gods would be no more. The part of the prophecy that was never foretold by the fates was that it could easily be avoided. If the gods had left you alone, your mother would not have had to kill them.  
  
EVE  
My mother killed gods.  
  
JOEY  
Yes.  
  
EVE  
You're crazy. Get out.  
  
JOEY  
I'm telling you the truth. Haven't you ever wondered how you have the ability that most people don't? How you're a warrior with no training whatsoever?  
  
EVE  
No, I'm wondering how the hell they let you out of the looney bin, now leave before I kick you out..literally.  
  
JOEY  
Eve, you have to believe me!  
  
EVE  
Why?  
  
JOEY  
Because it's the truth!  
  
Burnadette enters the living room.  
  
BURNADETTE  
He's right, it is the truth.  
  
EVE  
How did you get in here?  
  
BURNADETTE  
I have my ways.  
  
JOEY  
Eve, this is Burnadette my wife.  
  
EVE  
Okay, Bonnie and Clyde, just get out of my house!  
  
She stands up.  
  
EVE  
I am not a Warrior, my mother didn't kill gods, and I am not the Messenger of Eli!  
  
Silence.  
  
JOEY  
Eve, I didn't mention anything about you being the Messenger of Eli.  
  
BURNADETTE  
You remembered something, didn't you, Eve?  
  
EVE  
Yes. I saw a face. A man with long dark hair.  
  
JOEY  
Eli.  
  
EVE  
This is very weird. I want to know. Everything you know, tell me.  
  
CUT TO: INT. BAR. NIGHT  
  
The bartender is there getting ready to close up when someone enters.  
  
BARTENDER  
Sorry, we're closed.  
  
He turns around and sees a Demonic being standing there.  
  
The bartender looks of fear.  
  
~Part Two~  
  
INT. BAR. NIGHT  
  
BARTENDER  
Kell.  
  
KELL  
I'm very disappointed in you.  
  
BARTENDER  
Why?  
  
KELL  
You allowed her to enter our world.  
  
BARTENDER  
She's here?  
  
KELL  
Yes, and it's your fault. He's very mad at you.  
  
BARTENDER  
He is?  
  
KELL  
Yes.  
  
BARTENDER  
How was I supposed to know?  
  
KELL  
Oh, yes that's right. You don't have your powers anymore. You couldn't have known. Fine, I'll give them back to you, but you better kill her before she fulfills her destiny.  
  
BARTENDER  
I won't fail him.  
  
KELL  
I hope you don't, for your sake.  
  
Kell raises his hand and a bring light shines around the Bartender, who's name is Mike by the way.  
  
MIKE  
Thank you, Kell. I will not fail.  
  
Kell disappears.  
  
CUT TO: INT. LIVING ROOM. NIGHT  
  
Eve is in shock.  
  
EVE  
I can't believe it. But all of this still doesn't explain why you brought me here. What am I supposed to do?  
  
JOEY  
I'm not sure.  
  
EVE  
You should've been sure before you messed with forces you do not understand.   
  
BURNADETTE  
I think I know why you're supposed to be here, Eve. Back in Ancient Times, like we said, you were God's Messenger. Maybe you're supposed to be here so you can help people find God or something.  
  
EVE  
Maybe. I do feel like there's something I'm obligated to do, but I just don't know what it is.  
  
JOEY  
None of us do, but we want to. We'll help you find your destiny, Eve. We called you here, now we have a responsibility to you.   
  
BURNADETTE  
Look, first order of business, the Bartender at the bar you were at earlier, he's Half Demon. We were in there earlier pretending like we didn't know each other just to see how much he knew about you.  
  
EVE  
Why would he know about me?  
  
BURNADETTE  
He belongs to a spiritual order, I don't know the latin name, but the english equilvelant is "Destiny's Guardians." They find what's not supposed to be, and they destroy it.  
  
EVE  
In this case, that's me.  
  
JOEY  
Yes, but I think we can beat them together. Burnadette and I aren't warriors like you, but we can hold our own.  
  
EVE  
There's still so much of this that doesn't make sense. What about my mother, Xena that you told me about? Wouldn't she worry about me?  
  
JOEY  
I'm sure she would.  
  
EVE  
Then I want you to send me back to my own time, now!  
  
BURNADETTE  
We don't know how to do that.  
  
EVE  
You better find a way. You brought me here, and you don't even know why or how to send me back!   
  
JOEY  
All that my book said was that "...in the year 2001 if any of my great great grandmother's decendants read this book, that they are to bring forth the Messenger of Eli..." so I did.   
  
EVE  
It doesn't say why?  
  
BURNADETTE  
I think that's something you..we have to figure out ourselves.  
  
EVE  
Well let's see. There's a Demon order coming after me, maybe I'm supposed to fight them. Or maybe i should go around preaching to people the ways of Eli, when he's been dead for centuries!  
  
JOEY  
Eve, I know your angry.  
  
EVE  
I've gotten passed angry and straight to pissed off!  
  
BURNADETTE  
We're sorry, but we were just doing what Joey's ancestor asked of him.  
  
Eve gets up.  
  
EVE  
I'm going for a walk. I expect you two to be gone when I get back.  
  
She leaves the apartment.  
  
CUT TO: INT. BAR. NIGHT  
  
Eve enters and no one is there.  
  
MIKE's VOICE  
We're closed.  
  
EVE  
But you don't usually close until 2.  
  
He leaps on her from behind with a knife.  
  
MIKE  
I said we're closed!!  
  
He brings the knife down, Eve catches his arm and squeezes his wrist, causing him to drop the knife.  
  
She then flips him over her, and plants her foot on his throat.  
  
EVE  
I didn't really believe Joey and Burnadette, but I guess I do know. I want you to know that if you dare come after me again, I'll kill you.  
  
MIKE  
I will not give up! I won't fail my master!  
  
EVE  
Who do you work for?  
  
MIKE  
You know him, Eve. You met him. Your mother sent him to Hell.  
  
EVE  
Lucifer.  
  
MIKE  
Yes.  
  
EVE  
Why does he want me dead?  
  
MIKE  
I won't tell you anything.  
  
Eve picks him up and slams him against the wall before she puts the pinch on him.  
  
EVE  
You've got 30 seconds before you die, now tell me, why does he want me dead? I pose no threat to him.  
  
MIKE  
You do, you just don't know it yet. Your destiny will be the end of his reign over Hell.  
  
EVE  
Are you saying, I'm going to rule over Hell someday?  
  
MIKE  
No. There won't be a Hell.  
  
EVE(To herself)  
So this must be why they brought me here, in this time. But, how can I destroy Hell?  
  
MIKE  
Excuse me, could you take this off now?  
  
EVE  
Oh, sorry.  
  
She takes the pinch off.  
  
MIKE  
Where did you learn that?  
  
EVE  
I don't know. It was like an instinctive move.   
  
MIKE  
Oh, by the way. You don't destroy Hell.  
  
EVE  
But you said there won't be a Hell.  
  
MIKE  
I didn't say you destroyed it. You've got so much to learn little girl. Do you think you can handle what's to come?  
  
EVE  
Do I have a choice?  
  
MIKE  
Not really.  
  
EVE  
Well, then whatever your boss and his minions have planned for me, I say   
"Bring it On!"   
  
She punches him out.  
  
CUT TO: INT. APARTMENT. NIGHT  
  
Burnadette and Joey wait in the living room.  
  
BURNADETTE  
I can understand how she feels. It is a pretty far fetched story.   
  
JOEY  
We can't give up on her.  
  
BURNADETTE  
We won't.  
  
The hear a strange noise. They go to see who has entered. Obviously Eve right? Wrong.  
  
They see a man there, obviously and Archangel.  
  
JOEY  
Is that...?  
  
BURNADETTE  
An Archangel.  
  
MICHAEL  
You took Eve from her own time. I'm glad you did.   
  
EVE  
Why?  
  
He turns around and sees Eve standing there.  
  
EVE  
I accept this destiny of mine, but I need to know more.  
  
MICHAEL  
And in time you will.  
  
EVE  
I want to know now, Michael!  
  
JOEY  
She knows who he is?  
  
EVE  
My memories are coming back to me.  
  
MICHAEL  
And that is how you'll understand your new destiny.  
  
EVE  
To destroy Hell?  
  
MICHAEL  
That and so much more. By bringing you back into this time, they give you a chance that you would not have had. Back in Greece, you would've died.  
  
EVE  
I don't understand. Is this the future or the present?  
  
MICHAEL  
The past, the present, and the future all exist as one.   
  
EVE  
That doesn't make sense.  
  
MICHAEL  
Maybe life isn't supposed to make sense.  
  
He disappears.  
  
BURNADETTE  
Eve, are you okay?  
  
EVE  
I'm fine. I'm starting to remember things. My mother...Gabrielle...Virgil.  
  
JOEY  
Virgil?  
  
EVE  
Yeah.  
  
JOEY  
One of my ancestors' name was Virgil. And his father's name was--  
  
JOEY AND EVE  
Joxer.  
  
EVE  
Oh, no.  
  
JOEY  
What is it?  
  
EVE  
Guilt.  
  
JOEY  
Why?  
  
EVE  
I killed Joxer.  
  
JOEY  
Oh...Eve, look, that's in the past. You're a different person now.  
  
EVE  
I wish I could see it that way. I can't really see anything right now. I know that I killed Joxer, but I don't know why. It's all so blurry and confusing.  
  
BURNADETTE  
Maybe you should get some rest. Go to bed, we'll be back in the morning.  
  
EVE  
Okay.   
  
Eve goes up the stairs.  
  
JOEY  
Burnie, let's go.   
  
BURNADETTE  
I'm worried about her. What if she remembers everthing about her past? Even Livia?  
  
JOEY  
We'll come back and check on her tomorrow.  
  
BURNADETTE  
Okay.   
  
They exit the apartment after turning off the lights.  
  
CUT TO: EXT. BAR. NIGHT  
  
Burnadette and Joey are walking.  
  
BURNADETTE  
Do you think Eve will be okay?  
  
JOEY  
I don't know, would you be okay if you found out you were really from Ancient Greece, called forth by two newly-weds who barely have a clue what they're doing?  
  
BURNADETTE  
Not really. Why did we bring her here?  
  
JOEY  
Because my Great Great Grandmother asked me to. It was her last wish written down in the book.   
  
BURNADETTE  
Do you think she even knows what Eve's destiny is here?  
  
JOEY  
If she does, I wish she would let us know.  
  
They hear glass break from inside the bar. They go in the back door.  
  
CUT TO: INT. BAR. NIGHT  
  
Kell has Mike by the throat, lifting him off the ground.  
  
KELL  
You shouldn't have failed.  
  
MIKE  
I still have time!  
  
They see the two enter.  
  
KELL  
Get out of here!  
  
MIKE  
Wait! They know Eve!  
  
Kell drops Mike.  
  
MIKE  
You know Eve?  
  
JOEY  
Eve who?  
  
BURNADETTE  
I don't know anyone named Eve.  
  
MIKE  
They're lying, Kell. They were in here earlier asking about her.  
  
KELL  
Well, perhaps I have a use for you then.   
  
CUT TO: Later.  
  
Joey and Burnadette are tied up.  
  
KELL  
Now that we have her friends, Eve will come try to save them.  
  
JOEY  
We didn't say she was our friend. She barely even knows us.  
  
BURNADETTE  
She won't know where we are.  
  
KELL  
Yes she will.  
  
Kell closes his eyes and puts his hands together.  
  
CUT TO: INT. BEDROOM. NIGHT  
  
Eve is tossing and turning in her sleep. We can see images of her dreams. She sees that Joey and Burnadette are tied up, and sees that they are in the bar.  
  
She wakes up startled, then quickly gets out of bed.  
  
CUT TO: INT. BAR. NIGHT  
  
The same situation, Joey and Burnie are tied up, with Mike and Kell standing around.  
  
KELL  
She's almost here. I can feel her purity.  
  
Eve drops from the ceiling and lands on Kell. She gets up.  
  
EVE  
Feel this!  
  
She kicks him in the jewels, then goes over to untie Burnie and Joey.  
  
BURNADETTE  
You do that a lot!  
  
EVE  
It's the fastest way to break a man's heart.  
  
KELL  
Stop her!  
  
Mike materializes a sword in his hand and tries to chop Eve with it, but she moves and the ropes that held Burnie and Joey are cut. She then kicks both chairs at him, knocking him down. Kell gets up and grabs Eve from behind, holding her arms down. She head butts him, and he lets go. She turns around and starts punching him in the head.  
  
Mike pushes Joey away, and holds a knife to Burnadette's throat.  
  
MIKE  
Oh, Evie.  
  
Eve turns around and looks. She gets a flash from when she was Livia, holding the dagger to Joxer's throat. It only lasts a moment, then she's back to reality.  
  
EVE  
Let her go.  
  
MIKE  
No.  
  
EVE  
What do you want?  
  
MIKE  
I want you dead.  
  
EVE  
I won't give you the satisfaction.  
  
MIKE  
Then she dies.  
  
JOEY  
No!  
  
Eve reaches behind her and grabs the a big ash tray from the bar and looks at it.  
  
MIKE  
What are you doing?  
  
EVE  
Thinking what a nasty habit smoking is. But still, the ash trays can come in handy.  
  
She throws it at the wall, it bounces off and hits Mike in the head, knocking him out, before coming back to Eve. She catches it in shock.  
  
EVE  
Whoa. How'd I do that?  
  
KELL  
It doesn't matter!  
  
He throws her across the room.  
  
She gets up pissed off.  
  
Kell and Eve engage in hand to hand combat, before she jumps up (slow motion) and kicks Kell across the bar. He hits the wall hard, then falls on the floor.  
  
He and Mike are forced back to Hell.  
  
Eve helps Joey up.   
  
EVE  
Burnadette are you okay?  
  
BURNADETTE  
I'm fine. That was very impressive.  
  
EVE  
Well, yeah, as for as ash tray chakram arts goes, I think I get the gold.  
  
JOEY  
So, I take it you believe us now.  
  
EVE  
Yeah, I do.  
  
BURNADETTE  
Just know one thing..you're not alone.  
  
JOEY  
She's right. We brought you here, now we're going to help you.  
  
EVE  
Thanks. So what are we a team now?  
  
JOEY  
Guess so.  
  
EVE  
How are we going to do this? We don't even know exactly what it is I'm supposed to do.  
  
JOEY  
We will.   
  
EVE  
I guess I help people right?  
  
BURNADETTE  
No harm in that. Except for the part where you got thrown across the room, are you okay?  
  
EVE  
Yeah. I've taken worse hits than that.  
  
JOEY  
You remember?  
  
EVE  
Kind of. It's all hazy and confusing. I know there's a dark part of my life, but I can't remember it. I'm not even sure I want to.  
  
JOEY  
Well, I think we should get out of here.  
  
EVE  
Yeah, I agree.  
  
They exit the bar talking about something, but we can't hear what they say.  
  
When they leave, a portal from Hell opens, and out pops Livia, in her Roman armor. She looks around, confused, not knowing where she is.  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
